Commode devices for invalid patients have long been available. They normally comprise a supporting chair-like frame upon which a conventional toilet seat or the like is secured. A commode receptacle is conventionally detachably mounted below the toilet seat.
The difficulty presented by existing commode devices for invalid patients is that the patient must be lifted from or removed from the device for cleaning purposes, because this function cannot be accomplished while the patient is sitting on the device.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a commode device for invalid patients wherein the patient can be cleaned without either removing the patient from the device or without removing the commode device from the unit.
A further object of this invention is to provide a commode device for invalid patients that can be easily operated by even an unskilled person to effect the patient cleaning operation.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.